Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess Messups
by frozenclaw888
Summary: SPOILER! If you haven't beaten the game do not read! Ever wonder if a character forgot their line or came to early? They did, and they did it alot!
1. The Idiotic Link

Disclaimer; I don not own LoZ.

-Scene: Nice Day at Lake Hylia, Link is fishing-

Link: Hey Midna.

Midna: What?

Link: What's it like?

Midna: What?

Link: Being dead.

Midna: *smacks forehead* I'm with an idiot...

-Scene: Link riding his horse at night towards Kakariko-

Link: OMG! What's this big hole?!

Midna: That's-

Link: It's like a gorge or something!

Midna: That's because it _is _a gorge!

Link: I'm going to jump down it! *jumps and screams*

Midna: *Smacks forehead again* Director! Can we please get someone other than this guy to play Link?

Strange man watching from the shadows: No! The budget won't allow!

Epona: -Sigh- Well, that's that. Sorry kids, no new LoZ game this year. Link died.

-Scene: After the first battle with Ganondorf-

Zelda and Epona: -dead silence-

Ganondorf: -rides out against the sunset, holding Midna's helmet-

Link: -looks surpised-

Ganondorf: Mwahahahaha! You cannot wi-

Link: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I just got the joke!

Zelda: -twitch- Oh, Link...

Epona: I'll be going now...

Zelda: -starts chasing Link-

Midna: -Floats over and puts her helmet back on- So how have you been?

Ganon: Oh you know, the usual.

-Scene: Beginning of game-

Link: So you wanna know how to use a sword?

Kids: Yeah!

Zant: -floats in and kills Link-

Kids: -all sweatdrop-

Midna: -pulls off face mask and sees who it is-

Old Link: Hiya!

Ganondorf in twilight realm: *smacks forehead*

Midna: That's it. I quit.

**A/n: And that ends our story! For now, anyway... This is supposed to be a funny story, by the way. Plz Review!**


	2. The Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ

--Scene: Twilight Castle, Just before the battle with Zant--

Midna: Zant! I'll Kill you!!!

Zant: My master will....uh....

Link: *smacks forehead* He forgot his line again...?

Midna: *sweatdrop*

Link: I thought you quit?

Zant: *At a loss*

Ganondorf: -sigh- Can we just skip to the battle?

--Scene: Ordon Village, Link is visting--

Telma: Oh, you're back Link?

Link: Uh-huh.

Telma: You know, I never expected you'd become a hero, considering...your condition...

Link: What condition?

Telma: You fell out of a wagon onto your head, then your parents threw you into the lake. You floated down here and we nick-named you crack-baby.

Link: *twitch*

Epona: -sigh-

-Monster comes and rams into Link, who is still fazed-

Ganondorf: *appears* Why can't we get this right? -sigh- Makes me wonder if He'll ever get to battle me...

Midna: Agreed. Bet? 100 rupees if he can't?

Ganon: Sure.

--Scene: Hyrule Castle Field. Link Is getting murdered--

Midna: Ha! You owe me 100 rupees!

Ganon: -sigh- Wait! Why aren't you down there helping him?

Midna: I don't wanna get wet. Up for a game of Monopoly?

Ganon: Sure. Zelda! Wanna play with us?

Zelda: I guess, Link's gonna take a while anyway...

--Scene: Hyrule Castle top. Link gets up there.--

Link: *drip*

Midna: Aww, got sent to jail again!

Link: *walks out and jumps off the edge*

Ganon: Did you hear something?

Zelda: Nope.

**A/n: Poor Link... This is a so-so chapter. Good Bye for now!**


	3. Hospital Visit

Disclaimer: I don't LoZ

-Scene: Blizzetta just opened the door to the chamber of the mirror shard-

Blizzetta: So...shiny... YOU NO TAKE SHINY!

Link: -sweat drops-

Blizzetta: What?

Midna: You forgot your face-mask... -holds up mirror-

Blizzetta: Oh wow! I'm ugly!

Link: -falls over-

Random Monster: -Picks Link up- We need a medic for Crack Baby!

Ganondorf: -drops down from no-where- Hey, Mid!

Midna: Yo, Ganon! -high five-

Lnk: -just stood up again- -falls into freezing cold water-

Random Monster(Stevey): -smacks forehead-

-Scene: Link as a wolf is going up to the Zora's domain.-

Midna: Come on Link! It's not that hard!

Link: -growl- (Easy for you to say.)

Stevey: Look out below! -SNAP-

Link: -looks down- (Oh sh-!)

Midna: Great... -watches him fall to his death-

Zant: -floats down with a fairy- LINKY-POO!!!!

Zelda: -randomly sitting on the edge of the dried up lake- WTF?!

Midna: Right back at ya!

Link: -is dead-

-Scene: Link is crossing the bridge to get to the Southern Faron woods-

Link: -humming-

Zelda: (Stalker!) What's he doing? -jumps out-

Link: -At other side- -cuts rope holding bridge up and waves to Zelda-

Zelda: Oh snap! -falls to her doom-

-Scene: Link is Walking down a very foggy road-

Link: Huh? -hears screaming-

-CRASH!-

Midna: -sigh-

Epona: -pokes Link and Zelda with her hoof- Uhh, sorry kids. No LoZ game this year. Link died again...

-Giant boulder comes down and squishes them all but Midna-

Midna: Twili! FTW!

Zant: Alright! -high five-

-EXPLOSION-

-Scene: Hospital-

Ganon: Remind me to never let them do that again...

Zant: -coughs up some ash-

**A/n: How long's it been? Anyway...Sorry if this isn't funny... I was listening to depressing music... Oh, and sorry if I spelt Blizzetta's name wrong, I haven't reached her yet. See you guys!**


	4. It came from the sky

Disclaimer:

FC: Yo... I don't own nothing, 'kay? -yawn-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Scene: Link walks into a shop in Kakiriko Village-

Link: Hey- OMG!

Stevey: Welcome to the shop! Can I- OMG!

Midna: What? -looks up- Oh shi-

-Ganondorf randomly lands on them from the sky-

Ganon: Owie... T.T

Zant: -sigh- ....

-Scene: Death Mountain, Hot Spring-

Goron#1: -yawn- Ya know? Nothing happens here anymore...

Goron#2: I agree...

-both hear screaming-

Goron#2: WTF was that?!

Goron#1: Must be Link...

Stevey: How?

Goron#1: Uhh... Weeellllll......

-Scene: Flashback-

Zelda: Link! Go get me a rock from Death Mountain!

Link: -sigh-

-walks to Death Mountain-

Link: Yo, Goron! Can I have a rock?

Goron: Heck no!!! -throws him off the mountain-

Link: -climbs back up- How 'bout now?

Goron: NO!!! -throws him back down-

-Back to previous scene-

Goron#2: How long has this been going on?

Goron#1: 'Bout six days...

-Scene: Hyrule Castle, Zelda is hanging above Ganon-

Zelda: Oh, yeah... How's Link Doin' on my quest?

Ganon: -shakes head- I wonder if that Goron understands what he's sayin'?

Zelda: Probably not...

Zant: I'm bored... -calls Midna-

Midna: WHAT!

Zelda: Someone's a little mad today...

Zant: -holds up a box-

Midna: Fine, but I go first!

-Scene: Hyrule Castle, Link gets up there again-

Link: -drip-

Midna: Uh-oh.... TROUBLE!

Link: -jumps off side of castle again-

Zant: What was that?

Ganon: Nothing.

-Scene: Hyrule Castle Town-

Will: Yo, Josh! Got my apples yet?

Josh: Uhh, no...

Will: Well, you owe me 60 ru- Oh....crap....

Josh: What?

-Link crashes into both their carts-

Will: My apples!

Josh: My CABBAGES!!!!

**A/n: People! Let's see if anyone catches ANY of my references. Some may be to Youtube videos, others may be to T.V shows. Mwahahahahahaha!!!!**


	5. It goes out With a BANG!

I don't own LoZ.

* * *

---Scene: Link is wandering around in the Sacred Grove.---

Link: -runs into a tree-

Midna: -sigh- When are we going to get out of here?

Link: Dunno. Maybe when that pumpkin thingy takes pity on us and we find him.

---A few hours later---

Link: Hey Midna.

Midna: What?

Link: We've been here before.

Midna: So? I think I see the door!

Link: I have a very bad feeling about this...

Midna: Why?

Link: -looks down- That's why...

Midna: Huh?

Link: AHHHHHH!!!! -falls down into a bottomless pit-

Midna: Oh...

---Scene: Hyrule Castle, Ganon is holding up his hand showing the triforce---

Ganon: And this. This is the power of gods!

Midna: I can still beat you.

Zelda&Link: How?

Ganon: Yeah, how?!

Midna: This way. -pushes him over a cliff-

Ganon: GWAHHHH!!! -falls to his doom-

Link: Cool.

Zelda: What is it? It seems different...

Midna: It's a bottomless pit with spikes at the bottom.

Link: ..........How's that possible?

---Scene: Link is Battling Zant---

Midna: Man, he sucks.

Zant: -runs toward them with his arms twirling-

Link: -holds up his sword- When are you going to give up?

Zant: Grrr....these stupid daggers aren't doing anything! To heck with this! -pulls off costume to reveal....-

Midna: OMG! YOU!

Old Link: Mwahahahaha! You shall never win!

-Ganon comes down and kills him with his sword-

Old Link: X.X

Link: -leans on his sword- So, how's it goin'?

Ganon: Oh you know, the usual.

---Scene: After big battle with Ganon---

Ganon: -stand and stare, dead-

Zelda: Oh, Link! You did it!

Link: .........MIDNA!

Zelda: ....Damn, he got away.

Link: YAYZ! YOU'RE ALIVE!

Midna: .....Oh...my...god....

Link: What?

-Ganon falls on them and the Gamecube blows up-

---Scene: Outside game---

Stevey: AW DANG! I GOT SO CLOSE TO BEATING IT!

**A/n: And it goes out with a bang!**


	6. MaybeHEHEHE!

Disclaimer: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! One I shall actually finish! For those who know meh, I start writing stories and then I start reading stories 'cause I get bored and then I just forget about the story.

* * *

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm sorry to say, but do to budget cuts we have only 100 puncuation marks for the next three chapters. Thank you.

---Scene: Link is at the ranch, chatting with Fado.---

Fado: Yo, Link! I hava question to ask.

Link: Hmm?

Fado: Ever feel something's weighing you down?

Link: Well...

---FLASHBACK---

Link: OH GEEZ! ALL OF THIS STUFFS A PAIN AND IT WEIGHS A TON!

Midna: ...?

Link: AND YOU RIDING ON MY BACK AIN'T HELPIN'!

Midna: ...

Link: Mutter...

Midna: You're calling me fat aren't you?

Link: Oh shi-

Midna: -kills him-

---PRESENT DAY!---

Link: -depressed- You have nooo idea...

Fado: ?

---Scene: Desert---

Midna: ?

Link: ?

Stevey: ?

Zant: Sire, what the fu-- are you doing.

Ganon: -has a candy cane- Caroling.

Zant/Link/Midna: -slap forehead-

Stevey: YAY! -carols with Ganon-

Zelda: What I miss? -sees Ganon caroling- OMG! IT'S TEH END OF THE WORLD! RUUUNNNN!!!!

Link/Midna: -runs and jumps off the edge of the world-

Zant: Sire! You can stop now!

Ganon: Huh? Why?

Zant: 'Cause Midna/Link/Dark LInk/ The king/ The authoress are dead!

Stevey: No, they aren't. This says they come back next skit.

Zant: What?

Ganon: -reads game script- Well, I'm happy.

OMG! THEY HAVE MY SCRIPT! BAD STEVEY! FROM NOW ON I'M CALLING YOU GIR!

Gir: NOOO!!!

SING THE DOOM SONG!

Gir: No!

NOW OR ELSE I'M TAKING YOU OUT OF THE STORY!

Gir: Hmph.

THAT'S IT! RESTART SKIT!

Ganon: Rather not...

Zant: Yeah, can we just get paid and go? It's late!

10:18 to be exact.

Midna: WTF!

* * *

_How do you like it? I decided to make a sequal!_


End file.
